The present invention relates to an improved dental prophylaxis device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved dental prophylaxis device for cleaning the tongue and teeth, as well as massaging the gums.
Other than conventional brushes, a wide variety of dental prophylaxis devices for cleansing the teeth and massaging the gums as well as applying medication thereto to treat, for example, periodontal disease, are known. Many of these devices contain medication and/or dentifrice as an integral part thereof. However these devices as whole are ineffective at cleaning the tongue.
Numerous innovations for dental prophylaxis devices have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,901; 4,617,694; 4,335,731; 3,675,264; 3,109,192; 2,999,260; 2,966,691; 2,112,184; and 2,763,885. These devices are generally attachable to one or more fingers for insertion into the mouth and manipulation over the teeth and gums.
Still further, a disposable surgical scrub sponge impregnated with detergent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,419, and a method of producing a sponge impregnated with detergent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,219, while U.S. Pat. No. 20,057,500 discloses a combination of waxes and polishes.
On the other hand, tooth and/or gum brushes, of a variety of configurations, and some of which have a self-contained supply of medication and/or dentifrice, are also known as may be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,582; 3,193,864; 2,807,820; British Pat. No.2,129,675; and German Pat. No. 2,147,727.
The devices of the type described above are generally ill-suited to for use as a tongue cleaner because of their relatively hard comb or brush like structure that are abrasive to the soft, sensitive surfaces of the tongue. The non-brush prior art devices are cumbersome and therefore can not reach the rear or dorsal sections of the tongue where the majority of oral malodor originates. In addition, many of the prior art devices require the use of the entire hand and/or multiple finger of one or both hands to operate the same. Consequently, they are ineffective as a tongue cleaner as then can not be easily positioned within the mouth to reach all sections of the tongue especially the dorsal third of the same where the majority of oral malodor originates. Furthermore, the prior art devices are generally ineffective at getting into the pores, crevices formed by the furrows, taste buds and other papillae of the tongue and therefore can not thoroughly clean the same.
A prior art dental appliance device, of which the present invention is an improvement of, is taught by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,676, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the dental prophylaxis device as disclosed in my prior patent comprises a pair of absorbent core members 10 and 12, which are flexible, but capable of retaining their shape, and which are saturated completely with a liquid or semi-liquid (i.e. a gel or a cream) cleansing material which may also include an oral deodorant or even medication.
The pair of core members 10 and 12 may be made from suitably shaped natural sponge material or sponge-like material which may be made from synthetic, polymeric sponge-like materials, or semi-rigid synthetic polymeric foams, such as polyethylene, acrylic, polyester, polyamide, and polyurethane sponges, as well as semi-rigid foams and the like.
The pair of core members 10 and 12 are preferably coin-shaped i.e. generally circular, and are curved (in diametric section) to have concave and convex surfaces 14 and 16, respectively, thus allowing the prior art device to conform more readily to the shape of the teeth and gums.
The pair of core members 10 and 12 are enclosed in a spaced-apart disposition, within a saturable outer covering layer 18 having a longitudinal center line 15 and a variegated or rough portion and another portion between the pair of core members 10 and 12 that defines a lateral centerline 17 that is flexible and indented, so that when the prior art device is inserted in the mouth, the labile muscles in the center of the lips do not interfere with the movement of the prior art device over the teeth and gums.
The saturable outer covering layer 18 may be made out of any suitable textile material having a soft, but variegated or rough surface. Preferred materials are gauze pile or terry cloth, and the like.
A second and inner layer 20 of soft, strong covering material, which is coextensive in size with the saturable outer covering layer 18, is disposed between the pair of core members 10 and 12 and the saturable outer covering layer 18.
The second and inner layer 20 may be made from any soft, strong textile material, with gauze being a preferred material useful to make the same.
The prophylaxis device as disclosed in my prior patent may be manufactured and placed in sealed, sterile envelopes after it has been rendered sterile, so that it may be shipped for distribution and marketing ready for use. The exudate or exudates may be tasteful or tasteless. The anti-rough surface stimulates and aids in massaging the gums and cleansing the teeth.
Moreover, the device being bendable or flexible is capable of applying massaging action and cleansing action to both the inside and outside gum and teeth surfaces, conforming well thereto. In addition, after use it may be thrown away, thus lessening the possibility of reinfecting the gums and teeth which reusable brushes often tend to do.
In use, the device is placed flat against the upper or lower gums and teeth, by use of either the fingers of both hands or the fingers of either hand to apply pressure and to prevent dropping thereof, and pressed to release the liquid or cream contained in the flexible covers to allow it to exude outwardly from the cores, through the covering layer or layers, and thence onto the teeth and gums. The user, by use of either the fingers of both hands or the fingers of either hand to provide pressure and to prevent dropping, then moves the device across the surfaces of the teeth and gums, thus achieving gum massage, dental cleaning, and mouth deodorizing where a deodorant is included.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for dental prophylaxis devices have been provided in the prior art. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Thus, there still exists a need for an improved device of the above-described type which enables the user to rub the device against tongue, teeth and gums using the pressure of only the forefinger without dropping the device and without having to hold the device with either fingers of both hands, or the fingers of the right or left hand to prevent dropping and to rub the oral tissues.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved dental prophylaxis device that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved dental prophylaxis device for cleaning the tongue and teeth, as well as massaging the gums.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved dental prophylaxis device that effectively cleans the all portions of the tongue including the anterior and posterior sections of the same.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved dental prophylaxis device that effectively cleanse the pores and crevices formed by the furrows, taste buds and other papillae of the tongue.
It is still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved dental prophylaxis device that is simple to make and use.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved dental prophylaxis device that is inexpensive to manufacture.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.